An All-Out New York Experience with Lord Dominator/Transcript
This is a transcript to the Chronicles Episode An All-Out New York Experience with Lord Dominator. (Incomplete) Prologue (We open in a poker room where a black widow wearing black and red, and a tarantula with long brown hair on her legs and blonde hair are playing cards with a well-dressed vulture) Vulture: (to the tarantula) So I hear that your All-Out Experience is in development. You know, when our version was written, the controversy was through the roof. Tarantula: Controversy? What is that? Black Widow: It was how they censored things when the Cold War was going on. Tarantula: That may have been serious then, but it sounds stupid now. Black Widow: It kind of is. It prevented DVD renters from enjoying a show called Shezow!, but the fans brought it back so that even now, nobody will enjoy Shezow!. Tarantula: Well, what this series considers controversial now is long-winded dialogue. It will only be a matter of time before PTE fans say that I, X-OvrLuvr's Madame Deces, am the main villain of the definitive All-Out Experience. Black Widow: Ha! I, Scroopfan's Madam Deces, brought out the controversy first! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr) (Tarantula): First is worst, as any internet commenter would tell you! Madam Deces (Scroopfan) (Black Widow): Exactly! They're already looking back and remembering how villainous I was, and Scroopfan is already giving me a redemption episode! I'm telling you, missy, I had the better All-Out Experience! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): No! Time will pass, and they'll all remember me! I had the better All-Out Experience! Vulture: You know, I feel like I shouldn't be here. In Scroopfan's version, I was the darker villain, as opposed to the owner of a sex slave trade. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Oh, shut up, Count Vladimer, and tell us whose All-Out Experience is better! Count Vladimer: Uh... Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Yeah! Come on! I'm sexier, therefore I'm a more deceptive villain! Count Vladimer: You see... Madam Deces (Scroopfan): But I'm scarier, therefore I'm a more menacing villain! Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): We're not supposed to be scary! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): We're friggin' spiders! Count Vladimir: This is going worse than my debut. (A whistle is suddenly heard as all three look as to what it is) ???: Hey, guys. (X-OvrLuvr has come in) X-OvrLuvr: Pour me a glass of ice water. Deal me in. (The party of three immediately frown) Madam Deces (Scroopfan): No. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): We are so not doing that. Count Vladimir: No. X-OvrLuvr: (sits down) Oh, come on. What's the big deal? Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): You're ruining SpongeBob and Friends for people! Count Vladimir: Indeed. People used to take me seriously, but outside of episodes that I am already promised like when I try to become senator and how I'll get a cybernetic son, Scroopfan won't grant any other episodes outside of cameos, if I am lucky. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): That is irrelevant. (to X-OvrLuvr) Not to mention you're rewriting my sex slave trade arc! The main story doesn't even take place in Europe and the Middle East anymore; that was meant to be a homage to a very old school Family Guy episode about Stewie and Brain's trip to Europe, and also that they had an episode about a sex trade as well in a far later episode! I should've expected this from someone who disincludes the entire AUU, Mang Cobra, Gazelle as a Uniter, and possibly all the episodes involved in the Dark Shen and Prelude to the Friendship School arcs, reasonings aside. X-OvrLuvr: Oh, come on. I liked some things in An All-Out French Experience with Gary. The journey for Gary was good, you were good. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): And? X-OvrLuvr: (short beat) I don't know. I skipped over most of the dialogue, and lost interest when they were trying to hammer the message in that SpongeBob was the real bad guy. (Madam Deces (Scroopfan) sighs in annoyance) Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Oh, my God! That kind of criticism is worthy of Modern SpongeBob, isn't it?! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): You see, this is what he does! He nitpicks SAF Chronicles by pointing out their flaws! Like saying the plot of Lord Shen, an outright villain reformed in SAF, hating snails by assaulting Gary, a snail from Bikini Bottom, was glanced over, and asking why it was supposed to be taken seriously! (Beat) X-OvrLuvr: Well, why was it supposed to be taken seriously?! (Madam Deces (Scroopfan) sighs in annoyance) Isn't that the SpongeBob equivalent of being anti-cat?! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Hey, that rule applies to ACTUAL cats, primarily domestic cats as big cats are in a category of their own right, whereas snails or other animals that have cat mannerisms or features don't have the same priviliages. Why else do you think Mirage is in SAF? Count Vladimir: Also, Pang Bing was allowed to be an exception in her own four-part series... Albeit to be redeemed as an even more sympathic villain than what Legends of Awesomeness already demonstrated. X-OvrLuvr: Well, I haven't even seen that part of Legends of Awesomeness. You can't blame me for that. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Forget it! You're not gonna ruin our fun! X-OvrLuvr: Okay, look. I'm writing this episode, while you two are already arguing over who was the villain of the definitive version. Doesn't it make sense to have me write a review after this? Have me and Scroopfan compare and contrast the two to figure out which is better? Have us be the ones to determine who had the better All-Out Experience? Madam Deces (Scroopfan): Not really, no. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): Awful idea. X-OvrLuvr: Well, screw you. I'm not talking about Twilight, Spike, Taiku and Alice Save The Guardians. Count Vladimir: Dare I even ask what is your problem with that episode? It's primarily a harmless missing part of the Magic University Episode after all. X-OvrLuvr: Oh, I'll talk about THAT redux on the other wiki. Madame Deces (X-OvrLuvr): That's fair. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): You know what? Go ahead! Everybody on the SpongeBob and Friends Adventures Wiki hates my version! Tman92379 said, "If Satan was an episode of an adventure series, this would be that episode." MetroScreamingMayor8841 said, "Let's stop including snails in this moisodes altogether. Nothing will ever stoop as low as An All-Out French Experience with Gary." And even now, Scroopfan says, "I shall beg for death to save me, because I have been through An All-Out French Experience with Gary, and I know nothing in life will ever be worse." Count Vladamir: I don't think any of them actselly said those things. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): ISN'T IT OBVIOUS WE'RE REFERENCING THE SKIT FROM THE NOSTAGLIA CRITIC'S "REVIEW" VIDEO ON THE MODERN IT MOVIE, BIRDBRAIN?! Anyway... Going overboard, you may say? Loading the hate wagon, perhaps? I say, no. I challenge you... Nay, welcome you, to show how you can possibly redo An All-Out French Experience with Gary. X-OvrLuvr: (completely unfazed by all of this) Okay, but my version comes first. On with the show! Madam Deces (Scroopfan): I was hoping you'd be intimidated by that. X-OvrLuvr: I wasn't. Madam Deces (Scroopfan): (Disappointed) Oh. I miss 2012 already. That was my best year. Chapter 1 (Coming soon...) Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete